


Party of Four

by thisplace_ishaunted



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Motionless in White (Band), Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Choking, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dehumanization, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, No Plot All Porn, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming, Spit Kink, Spit in Mouth, horny simpletons, ruined makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/pseuds/thisplace_ishaunted
Summary: "There was no nervousness between the three of them, and that led Justin to question how exactly he fit into this situation.  Why exactly did this party of three need to become a party of four?"or, in other words, Tim's in town and Chris and Ricky know what that means.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Justin Morrow/Ricky "Horror" Olson/Tim Sköld
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Party of Four

**Author's Note:**

> Working title: Creamy Boys (thanks, @/asstichrist. Ily.)
> 
> I have spent way too long on this, so here it is.
> 
> Ricky gets used, Tim is a nuisance, Chris is a sweetheart, and Justin is just happy to be there.  
> This is all super consensual, btw. They are all there for a good time.

“This is literally just what we do, Justin. We look forward to it, too.”  
“It’s just an invitation, dude. You don’t have to join us but it would be fun.”  
Justin couldn’t believe what he had just heard. One minute, he was standing over the bathroom sink of the venue, struggling to put on his stage makeup in the shitty fluorescent lighting, and the next minute his jaw was nearly on the floor.  
“Wait, y’all do what? With Tim?”  
Letting the thought marinate for a minute, Justin really wasn’t that surprised. He had known about Ricky and Chris hooking up occasionally. It wasn’t that big of a secret, and adding Tim in with their shenanigans didn’t seem all that unlikely... but random tour hookups were uncharted territory for Justin.  
“I think Tim just wants to see what you’re made of,” Chris whispered over his right shoulder, making eye contact with Justin in the dingy mirror. If Ricky had a few more inches of height on him, he would have rested his chin on Justin’s other shoulder, the two of them like little devils whispering in his ears.  
“Just think about it and let us know later,” Ricky said with a glint in his eye.  
“But I don’t think Tim will let you out of this.”  


“I’m glad to see you have decided to join us,” Tim welcomed Justin as he stepped onto his bus.  
Tim and Chris were positioned on either side of Ricky on the long couch. Both of their arms were thrown over the back of the couch, on top of one another and on Ricky’s shoulders. There was no nervousness between the three of them, and that led Justin to question how exactly he fit into this situation. Why exactly did this party of three need to become a party of four?  
It was nerve-wracking just seeing how casual Chris and Tim were, slumped slightly into the couch, with their long legs and hefty boots planted on the carpeted floor. Ricky looked like a doll between the two of them, petite and sitting pretty.  
Justin hoped his apprehension wasn’t emitting through his pheromones or something ridiculous. Tim would be the type of person to catch on to something like that.  
It was Ricky who decided to break the ice, reaching out a hand: “Justin, come here.”  
Justin approached Ricky, who looked up at him with his round, painted eyes. Taking Justin’s hand in his own, he placed it on his cheek before parting his lips and taking Justin’s thumb into his mouth.  
Justin’s breath caught in his throat as Ricky began to roll his tongue over Justin’s thumb; he could feel Tim’s eyes on him, hot and searing. He was sure this was some sort of test.  
Justin brought his other hand up to Ricky’s face, and ran his fingers through his dark hair before softly rubbing his thumb on Ricky’s cheek. _Why was he so fucking pretty like this?_ Bright eyes framed with black eyeshadow, eyeliner smudgy around his lashes. Seeing the size of his hand on Ricky’s face distracted Justin from his nerves enough to make his cock grow in his jeans.  
“Look how needy our boy is,” said Tim, leaning into Ricky’s face but looking up at Justin.  
Chris leaned into Ricky, placing kisses on his neck as he continued to teasingly suck on Justin’s thumb. “You always do such a good job for us, baby. Why don’t you show Justin how good you are?”  
Ricky’s eyes had closed, head tilted back. Both Tim and Chris’ hands were on him now, running down his thighs, his face, pulling at the collar of his shirt. Their voices were whispers, barely loud enough for Justin to hear, hot and heavy against Ricky’s neck.  
“We have a new friend here to impress. Aren’t you glad we found someone else that wants to use you like we do?”  
“Go on and show him how much you love taking cocks in that mouth of yours.”  
Tim reached for Justin’s belt and gave it a tug, looking up at him for some sign of approval. Justin responded with a nod and took his hands off of Ricky to unbuckle and remove his belt.  
Ricky was nearly panting, hips rolling into his seat and biting his lip with anticipation.  
“Go on, Ricky, baby, we want to watch you.”  
Slowly, Ricky opened his eyes and lifted his hands to unbutton the fly of Justin’s black jeans. _Fuck,_ Justin was excited. He hadn’t necessarily expected this, but he wasn’t really sure what he had expected. Seeing Ricky sat below him, so needy and riled up by Tim and Chris… Justin was ready to see this.  
Justin shoved the waistband of his jeans down just far enough for Ricky to take out Justin’s length, springing free from his underwear. Ricky looked up at Justin with an excited smile, mouth parted slightly in anticipation, biting the tip of his tongue.  
Justin grabbed the base of his cock and brought it downward, finding Ricky’s mouth. Ricky’s tongue lapped at the head before taking the length eagerly. His puckered lips slid up and down Justin’s length, tongue wiggling and providing light, teasing suction.  
Chris and Tim kneeled into the couch as Ricky continued to sit, palming at their hard cocks through their jeans, watching as Ricky continued to take Justin.  
Tim leaned down and dramatically licked Ricky. Mouth wide and tongue dragging against him, starting at his collar bone, up the side of his neck, and up to his cheek, only stopping to whisper words into his skin. “Look at you, so fuckin' eager.”  
So _this_ was the dynamic. This why they always looked forward to getting to meet up with Tim, whether on a tour or for an event. Ricky liked to be used, and Chris was more than welcome to share him with Tim, and now, Justin.  
Justin moaned as Chris and Tim each brought up a hand, wrapping it in the back of Ricky’s hair, holding it tight at the roots. Their rough grip on Ricky’s head shoved him back and forth on Justin, Ricky’s nose hitting Justin’s pelvis at the base of his cock with every thrust. The tension in his hair and Justin’s length hitting the back of his throat made him gag and convulse, eyes watering with pain and pleasure.  
Ricky managed to pull away for a second before turning to his left towards Chris. Chris unwound his hand from Ricky’s hair and began unbuttoning Ricky’s shirt. Button by button, Ricky looked up needfully as Chris opened Ricky’s shirt, exposing his pale chest. Chris lowered his face to Ricky’s, kissing his puckered and swollen lips and asked him breathily, “You want us too, baby… huh?”  
“Please… _Now, please…_ ” Ricky managed to get out between Chris running his tongue over the inside of Ricky’s mouth.  
“What did you say, Rick? Hm?” Tim leaned over, using his hand to yank Ricky’s hair downwards, forcing Ricky to look up at him. “ _I couldn’t hear you._ ”  
“I want… all of you… at the same time.”  
“What else do you say to me?”  
“ _…..please._ ”  
Tim released his grip on Ricky’s hair, the two of them standing to face Ricky on either side of Justin, who’s nervousness was coming back. Seeing how the two of them handled Ricky, he was unsure what sort of role he played in this; but, obviously, Ricky wanted him there.  
“You know your place,” Tim said flatly, and Ricky pushed himself off the couch and onto the floor, kneeling.  
Tim unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down similarly, just enough to release his cock.  
“You prove to me that you want this like you say you do.”  
Ricky turned to Tim and it took two little walks forward on his knees to get close enough. Ricky took Tim’s cock into his mouth, and Tim was quick to show no mercy.  
Tim thrust fast into Ricky’s mouth, leaving Ricky to just close his eyes and take it. Spit trickled from out of his mouth, Ricky’s head was back and he was gasping for air with every thrust of Tim’s hips. Tim was fucking Ricky’s face with increasing vigor. Ricky could feel him lurching and twisting inside his mouth and up against the back of his throat. Being used like this just made Ricky hungry for more, more, more.  
Chris combed Ricky’s hair from out of his face, holding it lightly out of the way. His hair had already began to grow stringy and wet with sweat and spit. Chris leaned down, and kissed the back of Ricky’s shoulders and neck, reaching a hand down his bare chest, white shirt hanging open in the front.  
“Don’t forget about Justin, baby. Don’t forget how nice it was for him to join us.”  
Ricky brought up his left hand to and began jerking of Justin, who’s height made his cock just slightly higher than where Tim continued to thrust in and out of Ricky’s mouth.  
Finally having Ricky’s hands on him again made Justin nearly melt. This was too good, all of them all over Ricky.  
Tim managed to find Justin’s eyes before saying deviantly, “I want to see your big hands on this whore’s neck.”  
Justin was apprehensive. He wasn’t sure of how things usually went between the three of them, what was okay and what was not. Did Ricky even like to be choked? Or did he literally just do whatever Tim and Chris told him to?  
“Rick is here for us to use. It knows it’s place. Your hands will fit better around it’s neck than mine would, I’m kind of busy at the moment.” Tim could see the tension in Justin’s eyes.  
From below, a breathy whimper emerged: “Justin, _please._ ”  
That is all it took. Justin crouched to Ricky’s level, bringing his left hand up to his tattooed throat. _Fuck,_ the stretch of his hand underneath Ricky’s jaw was a gorgeous sight. He lined his thumb and fingers over that perfect, soft spot and began to squeeze.  
Ricky really fell mindless at this point: blood cut off from his head, jaw aching, lips swollen, spit spilling out of his mouth as it continued to be used by Tim’s cock. Chris’ soft hands, running over his body, were the only thing keeping him grounded.  
Justin succumbed to the feeling of dominance. He knew it was his responsibility to put Ricky in his place. Tears poured down Ricky’s face, causing his mascara to run in streaks down his cheeks.  
Justin’s mouth lined up perfectly with Ricky’s ear, commanding in a wet whisper.  
“Look how pitiful you are choking on us. You look so wasted with your makeup running like that.” The words almost tasted sour coming out of Justin’s mouth, but seeing their affect on Ricky made Justin feel powerful, his dick twitching in Ricky’s hand.  
“I want to see you on my cock again. You’re so pretty on your knees,” Justin said with a squeeze of his hand.  
Both Justin and Chris stood back up from their crouched position. Chris finally unbuttoned his pants and out his cock that had been aching this whole time, but this whole thing was about Ricky, not about him. Chris can have Ricky any time he wants to, the whole point of this was for Chris to watch Ricky get roughed up by Tim. Justin was a nice addition; Chris knew that for Ricky, the more dicks in his face, the better.  
Tim backed off of Ricky’s face, allowing him to turn back towards Justin, with Chris on his left and Tim on his right. Ricky’s hands found both of their cocks on either side of his face, and worked them up and down with his hands in coordinated strokes.  
Justin once again found the blissful warmth of Ricky’s mouth and tongue. Looking down, Justin reveled in the sight of the three of them in Ricky’s face; wet, aching cocks being tended to by this sloppy-faced slut. He knows his fucking place, on his knees in front of the three of them.  
Chris’ mouth found Tim’s, desperate for attention of his own. They hummed as their tongues intertwined and teeth pulled at each other’s lips, making out over Ricky’s head. Justin was almost upset Chris didn’t want to kiss _him,_ but only until Ricky made a particularly hot gagging sound around his cock.  
Ricky looked up at Justin, his black eye makeup completely ruined, hair in his eyes and face pink.  
“Everyone will know what you did in here, how you begged for us to use that pretty mouth of yours.” Justin loved the sight below him, and continued thrusting into Ricky’s mouth, feeling of orgasm just out of reach.  
Chris and Tim’s hands found their cocks, taking them from Ricky. They continued the rhythm of their strokes, occasionally slapping them onto Rick’s cheek, precum adding to the tears and spit covering Ricky’s face.  
Justin’s exhales quickened as Ricky’s work on his length brought him closer to orgasm. If this was going to be a coordinated effort, he needed to let Tim and Chris know.  
Justin leaned over to his right, placing his head on the crook of Chris’ neck, exhaling and kissing him there. He hadn’t ever considered the softness of Chris’ skin, and the perfect way his cologne was mixing with the must of sweat and sex.  
“ _Chris,_ ” Justin breathed into his neck.  
Chris reached down and held underneath Ricky’s chin, squeezing into his cheeks so he opened his mouth, letting go of Justin.  
“Open up for us, baby,” Chris said to Ricky, who opened his eyes to find a reassuring grin from Chris. Ricky’s black eye makeup had gotten into his eyes, specks of black floating around, spotting the whites of his eyes, making him cry even more.  
It was Justin who came first, with a moaned gasp. Most of his hot cum landed on Ricky’s extended tongue, but a second spurt went across his cheeks, making Ricky shut his eyes instinctively. Within moments, Tim stroked himself through his orgasm, with a loud, “ _Fuck,_ ” his cum adding to Ricky’s tongue.  
It took Chris a second more, before exploding across Ricky’s cheeks.  
Ricky continued to hold his mouth open obediently, before Tim leaned over, allowing a line of spit to fall from his mouth and into Ricky’s. The sight was too fucking much for Justin, the saliva pooling in his mouth.  
Squinty eyed and in his post-cum daze, Justin leaned forward just as Tim had done, and spat into Ricky’s mouth.  
The three of them watched as Ricky’s tongue moved and played with the mixture, some of it spilling out on either sides of his mouth, falling down his chin and onto his bare chest.  
“Fucking swallow it… “ Tim demanded as he unexpectedly brought up a hand and slapped it across Ricky’s cheek.  
Ricky obeyed, licking around his swollen lips, cum still falling off the sides of his cheeks and into his hair. Justin and Chris continued to pant as their heart-rate slowed back down, but Tim was the first to move.  
“I’m out of here. Y’all take care of your whore,” he said casually as he rebuttoned his pants, stepping around the three of them and moving to the back of his bus. He shut and locked the dividing door between the front area and the bedroom.  
Ricky had nearly gone limp, sitting back on his heels and his chin to his chest, exhausted. Chris reached down, grabbing him under the arms and bringing him to sit back up on the couch behind him.  
“Can you get a rag for him, Justin?”  
Justin pulled up his pants, adjusting himself, before walking over to the kitchenette sink and wetting a paper towel. He brought it back to Chris, who began using it to wipe up Ricky’s face. Justin took a seat back on the couch, to the other side of Ricky.  
“You did so good for us, baby. I’m proud of you,” Chris said softly as he gently wiped up Ricky’s eyes. He would need to actually wash his face, and maybe shower, but this was good enough for now.  
Justin took Rick’s hand in his carefully, holding his fingers and kissing up the back of his hand and his forearm.  
“You felt so good, Ricky. You’re so perfect,” Justin said, trying his best to find the words to comfort and praise Ricky as he came down from his high.  
Ricky, still dazed and squinty-eyed, leaned into Chris’ familiar chest, finding comfort and warmth there. Chris leaned his cheek onto Ricky’s head, smiling, as Chris’ hands rubbed softly down Ricky’s chest.  
Ricky threw his legs over Justin’s lap, fully lounging now. Justin’s hand ran up and down Ricky’s thighs, comforting him as he was nearly falling asleep. A raspy whisper emerged from where Ricky’s head was buried in Chris’ chest, the first words out of his aching throat.  
“Justin?”  
“Hm?”  
“Thanks, dude.”  



End file.
